Like Chicken Soup for the Soul
by Diana Lucifera
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] What do sick boars think about? Kagura muses about life and love. Directed towards Kyou, of course.


**Title:** Like Chicken Soup For The Soul  
  
**Author:** Novalee Sims

Hmm... This just came to me. I'm not sure whether it's Kyo/Tohru or Kyo/Kagura but it's so sweet it's making my teeth rot. It's in Kagura's POV.

* * *

Siiiigh.  
  
It's raining again. How dreary. I like it when it's sunny, with clouds and a light breeze. But all the weather lately has been so sad. Makes me feel sort of... depressed.  
  
I'm usually so happy. I pick up a nearby stuffed animal and give it a hug. Stupid weather, stupid virus. If I could make myself move I'd break something. All I can do right now is lay here in the dark and listen to the rain.  
  
"Kagura?" A voice sounds outside. "Want some soup? Hatori-san says it'll help."  
  
"No thanks." My voice sounds like I swallowed gravel.  
  
She opens the door and light floods the room. I roll over and cover my head with a pillow. I wish she'd turn off the hall lights. They're breaking the mood. It feels wrong right now.  
  
"It's really supposed to help. Please eat some."  
  
I shake my head. I said no. Go away and, please, close the door! "Alright. I'm leaving it here. Try and eat, okay?"  
  
Whatever. I don't feel like talking right now. I'm sick and I want to be left alone. Is that so wrong?  
  
She's gone now. That's good. Maybe if I read some...  
  
I reach over to fish a book out of my bag. Cat shaped.  
  
Kyo-kun...  
  
I feel like bursting into tears. I'm not sure why, but it has suddenly hit me. I never had a chance with you, did I, Kyo-kun? You've never said it openly, but I see it. The way you look at her.  
  
You love her.  
  
I can't envy Tohru. Someone so kind... She deserves you. Even if she doesn't know... She doesn't even know.  
  
When you look at her, does it hurt? I know it does. And when Yuki-kun talks to her in that voice, does your heart break? It must.  
  
Is your heart broken, Kyo-kun? You'd think I would want to see you hurt. But I can't stand it. I really do mean it, when I say it.  
  
I love you.  
  
I can't believe I'm crying. It's so silly. I always knew, deep down, that it was stupid to hope. You never loved me.  
  
I'm sensitive right now, because I'm sick. This will all seem ridiculous later. But... But I can't stand it! The ache in my heart won't go away. Maybe it never will.  
  
I squeeze the teddy bear tighter, pressing my lips together until the sobs stop. I'm such an idiot. I always knew.  
  
Maybe it's time to let go.  
  
I should set you free. I should. I don't see what else I can do. But can I stand to watch? Can I watch you watch her forever? I'm being selfish. I don't deserve you. So, I'm letting go, Kyo-kun. Do you hear?  
  
The door's opening, again. I wipe my eyes. Do I have to deal with them again? Just leave my alone!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see... orange?  
  
"Hey, Kagura."  
  
"Hey... Kyo-kun."  
  
Huh? Why are you here? Don't you have better things to do?  
  
You sit down by my bed. We don't say anything. We just sit still and listen to the rain.  
  
I close my eyes tight. You smell good. Like pine trees and wet wool and something else.  
  
Kyo-kun's smell. I wonder if Tohru knows it as well as I do. She probably does.  
  
You make my heart beat faster. Gods, I love you. Why? Why can't I make myself oblivious? I'm so painfully aware of you. I can hear you breath in and out over the rain. Just being around you makes me feel free. Like a simple gust of wind could blow me away.  
  
It seemed so simple. Such an easy thing to say. I can't keep you, when I know I can't have you, but... But...  
  
"If something makes you better, you shouldn't just ignore it."  
  
What? What did you say?  
  
You gesture to the bedside table.  
  
Oh, right. The soup.  
  
"I'm not hun..."  
  
Before I can even finish my sentence, your fingers clamp my nose shut and you begin to force the soup into my mouth. Even if I'm being force-fed, I feel better. Hatori-san must have been right about the soup.  
  
Or maybe it's something more.  
  
If something makes you better, you shouldn't ignore it. You're right. You're so right! If that's true, then I can't let go. I won't. You make me come alive. Maybe you don't bring out the best in me, but you bring me out, all the same.  
  
You know what I think, Kyo-kun?  
  
Love is like chicken soup for the soul.

* * *

It's so... cute!  
  
Where did this come from? Seriously, I've never written fluff before. Never.  
  
I'm not even a Kyo/Kagura shipper! Kyo/Tohru all the way! waves flag Anyway, my muse was kicking me in the left eardrum and so I typed it up.  
  
It's pretty good, though. (If I do say so, myself.) I need to get sick more often! Perks!!!  
  
Oh, and I figured out why no one read this story. Turns out I had titled in "Chicken Soup for FHE Soul" and everyone thought I was an idiot. slaps self in the forehead I didn't even notice for, like, a week. I blame the medication.Review! 


End file.
